Corruption Garden
and |singers = Megurine Luka |producers = Caz (music, lyrics) * Natsuno Shiki (illust) * Yumemi Shironeko (background image) |links = }} Background The song talks about a world in despair, a world at it's end, about how silence will never come, how despair will forever overshadow us with fear and sadness. It shows this through the type of flowers throughout the verses, something you find in a garden, each accompanied with a image of corruption: *Decadent flowers: Bloody memories *Lamentation of flowers: Graven miseries *Pitch-black flowers: Memories of oblivion *Unprecedented flowers: Keeps blooming and dying *Flowers of chaos: Repeating miseries The song itself ends by pleading for someone to rid the rotten world of its mistakes before it is destroyed, as all that is left is "the ash of a flower". The 3DPV however, takes a different take of the song, with the PV opening to the narrator thinking about ideas and memories that confuse and corrupt the mind to the point the narrator begins to doubt that what she knows is even true. A graveyard is shown with a girl looking at a grave, she notes that what was the truth became a lie. The narrator notes that her and her sister are likely going to meet the same fate as their mother did. As the song begins, Luka is shown awakening, the girl who did the narration is seen piloting a mech and fighting in space destroying ships all around her. Throughout the PV flashes and glimpses of the girl and her young sister from the past are seen, the imaginery along with the song suggests that some event tore them apart before or after the death of their mother. As Luka sings, the girl fights, until her younger sister appears with a Mech. It continues with more images, such as the young sister in a street with dead bodies around her. Eventually the two are shown lying with their eyes closed (dead or asleep) on flowers. The song ends with the two girls clash once more, there is an explosion along with flashes of the images seen previously in the PV. As the PV ends, Luka is shown shutting down again. (MV in description here) Megurine Luka 3D A 3D data pack for the software was announced as Megurine Luka 3D. The software pack contained data and a 3D model for the 3D animation "Corruption Garden" made using the software. The pack is now available in English.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-8778.html Vocaloid Blog - 「Shade 12 Basic feat. 巡音ルカ」「Shadeデータ集 巡音ルカ」が販売な件 A Blu-Ray featuring the PV was also made for sale on the 8th of June 2011, the video was created by IKEDA. This is the only such pack for the 3D software package so far for a Vocaloid character. It includes four complete sets of clothing, pre-set poses and more.http://www.amazon.co.jp/exec/obidos/ASIN/B004OL3UEE/i22-22/ref=nosim/ Amazon.jp - CORRUPTION GARDEN featuring 巡音ルカ Lyrics Trivia *The mother's grave reads the name "Arisa Shizer". *The pink haired girl seen piloting the mech is a standard model for the Shade software, the younger sister is a colour swap of the same girl. *It is common presumption for fans to mistake the pink-haired girl featured fighting her sister as Luka herself. However, the facial features of the girl's model and Luka are not identical and there are differences between them. Also the girl's pink hair is not the same shade of pink as Luka's. References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Partially bilingual songs